overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord III Episode 10
"Preparation for War" (戦争準備 Sensō Junbi) is the tenth episode of the ''Overlord III'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on September 11, 2018. Summary In the Re-Estize capital, a messenger sends word of the Empire's recognition of Nazarick, led by the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown as an independent nation and ally; thus the immediate land of E-Rantel and the surrounding areas should return to Nazarick. While the Nobility and Royalty give attention to this decree, Gazef contemplates. Later, King Ramposa III confirms to the Royals and Great Nobles present that there are no records of Ainz and his ownership of the land near E-Rantel, rendering his claim illegitimate; Count Lytton noting that the Empire could have run out of reasons for invasion. As Gazef had previously met Ainz when the magic caster last saved him, he believes it to be the same person. But as he is a magic caster, the Royals and Nobles see his claim as less than credible; but Marquis Pespea argues this is still a declaration of war by the Baharuth Empire. King Ramposa permits Gazef to speak freely, and the head warrior states this war will not be as easy as the many before it. Gazef, knowing of Ainz's capability, urges the king to give the land and avoid casualties; with a couple of nobles liking the idea of trading away one city to avoid a war. But the Royals still view the land as the King's and must be protected, and Gazef's words would bring unwanted suspicion on him. King Ramposa, however, has unwavering faith in Gazef's loyalties, believing Ainz must be strong for Gazef to make such a statement. But, as ruler of the land, King Ramposa must put up a fight to earn his people's trust. Marquis Raeven brings to attention that if the Baharuth Empire attacks E-Rantel, they must ready their defenses at once. In order to protect his domain, he will give his own troop to complement to the Royal Army to fight the war. Several Royals also back Raeven's mobilization with their own; Gazef noting the Royal faction getting stronger since Jaldabaoth's attack and that can only work if King Ramposa maintains a strong kingly image. King Ramposa orders a delayed response to the declaration for as long as possible to ready their defenses, with two months being the maximum. Before ending the discussion, First Prince Barbro states he will join the battle, despite everyone pointing out he is the King's first born and must be protected. He argues against this, and so Marquis Boullope decides to send 4,000 troops with him (just to brownnose Barbro); thus the King permits this to a 'grateful' Barbro. Raeven, however, looks on in serious manner. At his personal estate, in his study Raeven is enraged by Prince Barbro's boisterous claims, as their ignorance is causing the Kingdom to weaken. Noting that Marquis Blumrush is selling secrets to the Empire for coins and how the King is relying on him to must on the compassionate leader role. Raeven hopes for Zanac to inherit the throne soon, or the power struggle will never end and the Kingdom will collapse. Hearing a knock on his sturdy door, he regains composure and greets his wife and son. His wife asks not to treat him too much as a child as it may stifle his development, but Raeven believes that to be a baseless rumor. Raeven gives his son a loving hug, and promises to give him all that he has. Two months later, at the start of winter, the Re-Estize leaders gather for the battle plan. As the battle location is still at the Katze Plains, where undead wonder and fog perpetuates. Marquis Raeven also had his team of former Orichalcum Adventurers to do recon and confirmed that the Baharuth Empire has mobilized six legions, larger than previous years. As Ainz Ooal Gown may also be on the battlefield, Boullope argues no single magic caster can change the tide of war. Boullope believes Ainz to have 5,000 men when equating Gazef's abilities and how best to counter him in caution. Boullope then requests to the King that Barbro gather information on Ainz at Carne Village, as Ainz personally saved them. When asking the King who would lead the various sections of the army, Boullope nominates himself; but King Ramposa nonchalantly decides Marquis Raeven. With the meeting concluded, King Ramposa orders for immediate mobilization for war. In private, Ramposa talks with Gazef about not letting his oldest child go off to die in war, with Gazef noting Marquis Boullope planning the same thing. And he is planning to control the Prince in exchange for yielding the victory to another. King Ramposa reflects on his inability to prevent the leadership from splitting into two separate and disputing factions. The King merely wishing to leave a peaceful kingdom to his heir, hoping he did right by him; noting how he has more momentum in the leadership due to his participation in the Demonic Disturbance. King Ramposa only wants to deal a blow to the Empire, just so long as it buys some years of peace for his people. Gazef is taken in by his majesty's words, only to notice Raeven entering the room. The Marquis thanks the King for his decision as was the logical move, only asking for a few months of rest in his domain following the war. As the King bows in gratitude, Gazef bows in apology having distrusted Marquis Raeven due to his prowess in schemes. Marquis Raeven is not offended asking both to raise their heads, as he always held them in admiration. Marquis Raeven returns to his reason for coming: to discuss what the Kingdom should do going forward. In E-Rantel, Gazef laments over the coming casualties, and for having to battle Ainz; believing he is thinking of something, but doesn't wish to fight him. Across the camp, Gazef sees Brain with Climb talking to Lockmyer. As Lockmyer departs for Raeven's regiment, Climb hears from Brain that the active Adventurers are to remain in the city to protect the people. Gazef sneaks behind Climb and smacks him up the back of his head; Gazef notes Climb is lacking in awareness as Brain noticed him. Brain states that was because Gazef was making presence prominent; Gazef wanting Climb to be more aware so he may better protect Princess Renner. Brain agrees as not everyone carries a sword in hand to fight; Climb thanks them for the quick lesson. Walking to the top of the Watchtower, Brain informs Gazef they were looking to find Momon of Darkness since he lives in the city; but he wasn't home. Brain wanted to ask about Shalltear by name, as her arrival coincided with Momon's victory over Honyopnyoko. Climb informs Gazef that since the Vampire had such power, Momon used a legendary magical item to defeat it. And as they learned Momon was chasing a pair of vampires, Brain believes Shalltear is the second Vampire of his objective. Gazef was also interested in talking with Momon, finding him to be a noble hero. At the top with an amazing view of the surrounding land, sighting the Katze plains in the far horizon. When Brain asks why they are in a quiet location, he asks if Gazef wants a dirty Noble assassinated; out of gratitude for helping him, Brain would do anything as a gesture of thanks. Gazef really just wants to talk; asking Climb if he'd change his armor's color, the young knight wishes to keep it to bring more recognition to the Golden Princess, and it was her wish that he not. Brain assures Gazef that Climb is under his care no matter the situation. Gazef notes Brain would win against any of The Four Imperial Knights, but would die if he tries to battle Ainz. Brain notes the serious sense of power, and agrees to avoid a confrontation. Wanting to celebrate after the war, Climb is stunned they would invite him to drink, as they think it would be good for him to revel a little. Across the Katze Plains in the imperial fort, the Imperial Soldiers bow before Ainz and Mare. Ainz is given Imperial Knight Nimble as his guide, for which the Overlord apologizes for any trouble and thanks him for his care. General Carvain of the Imperial Army thanks Ainz for the honor of joining in battle. As the signal to charge will be Ainz using a magic spell, Nimble informs him they will attack as early as the day after next. Ainz doesn't see it as a problem, and uses Message to tell Shalltear to use Gate to transport hundreds of Death Knights- Ainz's Army. Elsewhere, Barbro and his army are en route to Carne Village. When pondering if his father will pass him for the throne, Baron Cheneko asks if he is well. The Prince placates to the Baron that he is well, and orders the village dealt with immediately so as to return to the battle field in time for the war to start. But as 4500 of his 5000 men are foot soldiers, they would fall from exhaustion before arriving. The Prince, uncaring, orders them to move to defeat the Empire at any cost, even if that means whipping his men to run to the Katze Plains. Major Events * The Re-Estize Kingdom receives a declaration of war from the Baharuth Empire. * The Baharuth Empire form an alliance with Ainz Ooal Gown against Re-Estize Kingdom. * The Re-Estize Royal Army prepares for war and gathers at the fortress city of E-Rantel. * King Ramposa III orders Prince Barbro to gather information about Ainz at Carne Village. * Ainz alongside Mare gathers his Army at the Imperial Fort in the Katze Plains * The Annual War between the Kingdom and the Empire at the Katze Plains begins. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself * Ramposa III * Gazef Stronoff * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix (Mentioned) * Marquis Boullope * Count Lytton * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven * Margrave Urovana * Marquis Pespea * Marquis Blumrush * Brain Unglaus * Lockmeier * Climb * Mare Bello Fiore * Ainz Ooal Gown * Nimble Arc Dale Anoch New Characters * Baron Cheneko * Rii-tan * Natel Inyem Dale Carvain Abilities Used Known Abilities Skill/Tier Spells * Message * Gate Martial Arts * No Martial Arts were shown in this episode. Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize * E-Rantel New Locations * Katze Plains Anime Notes * During the strategic meeting in E-Rantel, Prince Barbro does not suggest using Adventurers against the Empire or hiring Nabe to use her knowledge about magic to learn more about Ainz Ooal Gown, nor does he express any affection towards her. ** Because of this, Baron Cheneko is not send to attempt to recruit Darkness and Nabe does not punch him when he insists despite her turning him down due to Momon not being present. * The part where, during the strategic meeting in E-Rantel, the nobles receive a message from the Slane Theocracy recognizing Ainz Ooal Gown's legitimacy and declaring neutrality in the conflict was skipped. * During the private meeting between Ramposa III, Gazef and Marquis Raeven, Mayor Panasolei does not appear and the declining economical situation of the Kingdom due to the annual wars is not discussed. Gallery pl:Odcinek 10 (sezon 3) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03 Episodes